


Fire

by ca_te



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 21 June 2010. Inspired by this video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0xVJ9qpnhM&feature=related)<br/>Warnings: spoilers from ep. 1x13 and 2x01</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 21 June 2010. Inspired by this video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0xVJ9qpnhM&amp;feature=related)  
> Warnings: spoilers from ep. 1x13 and 2x01

All my lonely night are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)

(…)

Oh, when you kiss me

I know you miss me--  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me

 

[When you kiss me- Shaina Twain]

 

Ianto stared at the hole in the centre of the alien's forehead, he looked at his gun, his eyebrows furrowed. What the hell?

Then he saw the look on Toshiko's face and a shiver ran along his spine. He already knew who he would find once he turned. His heart was beating way too fast, and he didn't want it to run like that because of him, not when he had abandoned them to themselves, not when he had hid his face against the pillow and cried himself to sleep because of the emptiness at his side and inside of him. But he knew that he had to turn, he swallowed and did it. And there he was Captain Jack Harkness, the huge bastard who had left them, who had left Ianto alone. He didn't say anything, after a quick glance at Jack's face he focused his gaze on the carpet. Back at the Hub he tried to focus his attention on everything except that on Jack, who was standing in front of his office's window, looking at them. He smiled at Gwen and went to fetch the documents which she had requested. They had a new case in their hands, and they had learnt how to face things on their own, they no longer were kids in need of their master. He heard the slight hint of pain in Jack's voice as he told them that they seem to go on well without him. For an instant Ianto felt the temptation to reach out, to trail his fingers along the line of Jack's jaw and whisper to him that everything was alright. But he stopped himself, because he really couldn't throw himself into Jack's arms as if nothing had happened, not this time. Then John Hart came and well after the first pang of pain and jealousy Ianto was even less inclined to close the distance which Jack having been away had opened between them. Hearing that the two of them had been partners made the desire he was feeling, the desire to touch, to feel Jack and to be touched by him almost unbearable. Almost.

 

When Jack asked him out on a date Ianto's first instinct was to pinch himself to verify that what he was hearing was true, he had never though that Jack could be serious, or almost serious, about the two of them. The best he could manage was to stammer something, and when Jack asked if he could take it as a yes he fought against his heart threatening to burst and hoped that his "yes" wouldn't sound too happy, because not only he was still pained for Jack's long and unmotivated absence, but he was also scared, scared to death that the little flame, which had been burning inside of him since their first encounter, would grow too high, devouring everything else and leaving him completely defenceless.

 

He awkwardly waited for all the others to go home and, not being able to sit down and just wait for Jack, he paced around the hub, adjusting the papers and the chairs and well whatever he could find.

"You look like a compulsive housewife, Ianto"

Ianto stopped, an empty cup in his hands, his knees almost jelly-like.

"I…uhm…"

Jack went down the stairs and walked up to him, Ianto took a step back and cursed his own stupidity. Jack was standing just inside his personal space, smirking at him, then he reached for the cup and took it from Ianto's loosen grip putting it back on the desk.

Jack's lips were almost brushing over his as the captain spoke.

"Tonight it's not time for that, Ianto"

Hearing Jack's low and husky voice pronounce his name made Ianto shiver, and if he hadn't had enough self control, he probably would have moaned right there.

Jack looked at Ianto, smirk still in place, their lips still only an inch apart.

"Suppose we should go or we'll be late for dinner."

That said he turned, his coat rustling behind him, Ianto remained there, lips slightly parted and chest rising and falling rapidly. Finally when Jack was already at the door he shook himself and took the coat.

 

They were walking back to the Hub, the air fresh all around them. Ianto kept his hands in his pockets as Jack walked by his side. It had been a nice dinner and Ianto still feels something trembling inside of him as he thinks about Jack's smiles over the glasses of red wine. He had tried to keep the distance, but he just couldn't resist when Jack slid his hand over the tablecloth, reaching for his and grabbing it gently. Ianto had looked at their hands, then at Jack, then he had squeezed back, a small, almost shy, smile stretching his own lips. Jack's hand was big and warm, and it had been as if all the loneliness of the months spent without him was being washed away. Ianto had tried to hide the blush on his cheeks and the hammering of his hear into the depths of his glass.

The water of the fountain was shining lightly, reflecting the halos of the street lights when they stopped in front of it. Jack turned and reached out for Ianto, tilting up his chin and looking at him in the eyes.

"So, they told me that in the movies there's this tricky part after a date. The one in which he asks her to come home for a drink."

Ianto chuckled.

"So now I'd be a girl. Typical."

Jack laughed and pulled at Ianto till they were pressed against each other. The tea-boy took a shaky breath encircled by Jack's strong arms.

"Then I'll say what the typical girl would say, I suppose."

"So?"

Ianto smiled.

"Of course!"

 

Lying in Jack's small bed, the captain's head on his shoulder, Ianto listened to the sounds of the Hub, the low humming of the computers, the water in the pipes, and of course he listened to Jack's regular and soft breath. He closed his eyes, still feeling the paths which Jack's fingers had trailed down his body, the warmth that Jack had made spread and burst inside of him. It had been as his first time with the Captain, every had been so intense, it had been as pure energy out of scale, and yet there had been such an unseen kindness in Jack's touches, and whispers, even in his moans. Ianto could hear his heart hammering in his ears just at the memory, and he knew, he knew that he had lost the battle again, that the flame, which once was just nothing more than a sparkle, had became a warm and burning fire. He was still scared by it, but then he looked at the soft smile of Jack's sleeping face and thought that he could happily bear the burns.


End file.
